Through These Eyes
by Ullessey Talcius
Summary: Spoiler Warning!This is only for those of you who've read chapter 185!Sousuki Gatanuki has waited for the day when she'd finally be rid of her ability.She then meets Watanuki at the Shop & gets her wish, but it turns out to be more than she bargained for


Through These Eyes

Chapter 1: The Wish Granting Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the xxxHOLIC characters or stuff like that. I'd buy it from Clamp but they say I'm two dollars short.**

**Please review, I will appreciate your critiques, whatever it may be.**

------------------------

However did it come to this?

"Master, master! Sousuki-chan is here!" Sang one of the girls.

"She's here, she's here!" Sang the other.

I let the two twins drag me to the room, even though I preferred to go home. The door was opened and they walked me in.

"Ah, Sousuki-chan. You're here just in time." Said Watanuki.

"In time for what?" I groaned.

He held out a broom and a dustpan and he smiled, much to my distaste. "For your part-time job of course."

Why did I agree to any of this in the first place? Well, let's start at two days ago.

--------------------------

It was a Thursday afternoon. There wasn't a meeting for Art club that day so I walked home earlier today than usual. It didn't take long for me to walk towards the street light as I stood in front of a large crowd of pedestrians before the road.

I flinched. I reach over my right eye, opening it again. The background color of the surrounding area turned a dull blueish purple. It was the same road the was before me a few moments before, only the cars that were cruising down the road had stopped, allowing people to walk past, but a large tractor trailer that attempted to do so failed to stop. It went to far, falling onto its side into traffic. The cars that were moving its way either stopped or crashed into the tractor trailer, which caused it to explode in flames. The people who crossed in front of it were lying on the road either suffering or dead. Some of the people who were driving in the cars which stopped called the ambulance and the police for help.

I blinked once, clearing my eye of the color in the background. The cars that were coming started to slow to a stop, the tractor trailer not too far behind.

I turned around to look at the other pedestrians with outstretched arms and yelled, "When the walking light turns to walk, wait for a few minutes! It is important! All of you are in danger!"

"Of what?" Said one of the people near to her.

"It's not like we're going to die if we don't." Said another.

You people don't know the half of it.

I turned my head around quickly to see if they were stopping yet. The cars were slowing to a stop, but like before, the tractor trailer wasn't able to stop in time. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, a man walked past my outstretched arms and into the road.

"Stop! Don't go in front of that truck!" I yelled, pulling on his arm. Right at the same moment I did, the truck skid mere inches front of the man's face and into the other cars the sped past. As it did before, it clashed with the other cars that were unfortunate enough to not stop in time. But this time, there weren't any people lying dead in the roads from the crowd that stood gawking at this catastrophe.

That was a quick save there. My heart is beating really fast again.

I got across the street, avoiding the people that ran out of their cars to help others. I ran, making sure that I wouldn't be caught in the fluster of the accident.

Looks like you saved more people today, Superwoman.

-------------------------

I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. I was a good distance from the accident, so I wouldn't have to concern myself with the questioning of the police. It was too much for work, not to mention a waste of my time.

I straightened back up, looking around to see where I was. Everything around me looked like your normal city-like area, except for a small expanse of black fencing which held a ancient looking building in the middle of a patch of grass. I stepped cautiously into the fenced yard, when suddenly, my feet started to pull me towards the front door of the old building. I almost trip, losing my footing here and there. The door was closed when I first saw it, but now it was open and two girls, one with pink hair and one with blue hair, were there in the doorway.

"Welcome to our shop~! The Wish Granting Shop!" They sang in unison.

As I automatically walked into the door and dropped my bag, the two girls took my arms and pulled me the rest of the way. "A Wish Granting Shop?" I said questionably.

"It's a shop," Began one. "that grants wishes!" Finished the other.

I saw a large screen door that had a butterfly pattern at the end of the hallway. The two girls then said, "The master will be seeing you now!"

They let go of my arms and opened the door. In that door, was a large room which reeked of smoke and a hint of alcohol. At the opposite side of the room was a long sofa with a young man sitting in it. He had glasses and dark hair, and in his hand was a long pipe which had a long tail of smoke trailing from it.

He smirked a mischievous smirk and said, "Welcome, may I grant your wish?"


End file.
